Hidan no Aria: Requiem of a Lost Melody
by Seiji Godspeed
Summary: What if Kinji did not become Aria's partner? What will happen? Will our pink twin-tailed gun trotting heroine find a replacement? Join her in an alternative adventure that reeks of bullets, swords and hearts!
1. Chapter 1 Amidst the Setting Sun

**Hidan no Aria: Requiem of a Lost Melody**

**1st Clip - "Amidst the Setting Sun"**

* * *

_"Mother's trial was postponed..."_ The small girl who was beside Kinji Tohyama, Aria H. Kanzaki said as she gazed towards the empty stretch of water before her, the bay's blue hue was in stark contrast against her scarlet colored eyes. _"The incident this time proves that the 'Butei Killer' is the guilty one... And according to our lawyers, the trial may be postponed for over a year."_ She continued, throwing quick side glances towards the guy who was leaning against the terrace's rail guard, slumped over the edge, with a bandaged right arm and a number of band-aids stuck across his face.

_"Is that so?"_ Kinji replied with a half-hearted tone, seemingly uninterested as he hung his head limply over the railings. _"Good for you guys then..."_ He added, fixating his gaze on to Aria as he felt her gaze was planted on him as well.

Aria, who's gaze slowly swept across Tokyo bay, landed on the twisted and broken remains of the Boeing 737-350 which was entangled together with the wind turbine on the opposite side of Academy island, quickly shied away, momentarily casting her gaze downwards before looking up. _"Hey, why did you... Chase me to the plane? Why did you save me?"_ She asked with slightly reddened cheeks.

Kinji's curiosity was piqued, '...Why, you ask? That kind of question.. Even I don't know the answer...' He thought as he continued to look into Aria's eyes, her gaze was almost full of sorrow and sadness. _"...Well, I thought that since you were such an idiot, you would have no way of beating the 'Butei Killer', so I went."_ He finally replied, still with a bored tone of voice.

At that remark, Aria, who was now clenching her fingers into a small ball, grew more flustered. _"Th-That person... I could've taken care of her myself. You're the real idiot."_ Fuming, she stomped the ground as she responded, catching Kinji's attention this time around.

This time, Kinji fully craned his head towards Aria, his forelocks which were a little bit on the longer side swayed back and forth with the wind, partly covering his left eye. _"Well, that's true. I'm an idiot for saving another idiot like you."_ He ended with a sigh as he leaned using his elbows.

Then, Aria blinked a couple of times, her pink twin tails blown by the gentle wind as she casted her head downwards, her fringe covering both of her eyes yet still showed the blatant redness of her cheeks. _"I'm sorry, I was lying."_ She softly said in an almost inaudible voice.

_"About what?"_ After a couple of seconds, Kinji replied, surprised about Aria's declaration.

Aria slowly clasped her hands together before releasing them, the index fingers of both her left and right hands linked together. _"When I said, I could've taken care of her by myself..."_ She then looked up into the sky, sighing before continuing, _"...I understand now. I understand now why I need a 'partner'. I also understand that there are things that I can't do by myself. If you weren't there, I would definitely..."_

She was holding back her tears, forcing a smile on her small glossy lips.

_"-So today, I came to say goodbye."_ Aria ended weakly.

This was the first time that Kinji saw this kind of expression on Aria. This weak, almost helpless demeanor. But he can't help it, he wanted a normal life, away from all the commotions of the Butei world, away from danger, from blood... But still... _"...Goodbye? What do you mean?"_ He can't help asking her, she was her 'partner' after all, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

Forcing herself to look up this time, traces of tears were on the edge of her eyes, which she promptly wiped before speaking, _"I still have to find a 'partner'. I... Would prefer it if you were my partner, but... We had an agreement..."_

Puzzled, Kinji tilted his head a little bit sideways, trying to remember what 'agreement' Aria was referring to, and in the end, he ended up just staying silent.

_"We agreed that you would help me only once, remember?"_ Aria stated, leaning on the railway herself.

As if he was enlightened, Kinji remembered a couple of things that happened before that whole 'Butei Killer' incident. _"Ah, yeah... That's right..."_ Mirroring Aria, he also leaned back into the railway, staring into Tokyo bay again, succumbing to his own laziness.

Yeah, she is right. They had an agreement that for one mission, and for just 'one' mission only, no matter how small or how huge it is, as long as all of the goals are met, it still counts as one mission, they will work together, helping each other. But after they accidentally got dragged into the whole 'Butei Killer' incident over the past week, they involuntarily accepted and completed a mission.

They won, they completed all the goals, eventually exposing the culprit's identity, even if she, Riko Mine; "Lupin the 4th" got away, they had plenty of leads. And thus, they completed their mission, releasing each other from their partnership.

_"**Butei Law Article 2; "You must fulfill all the contents of the contract in commission."** Which we did with flying colors, so, in line with that, I won't approach you again..."_ Aria said, swaying, back on her feet, with both her hands behind her back. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but she decided against saying anything. Finally, after a couple of seconds of dead air between them, she looked at Kinji gravely. _"...Kinji, you're an amazing Butei. So now, I will respect your decision, and I won't... Call you my slave anymore. So... If by any chance you ever change your mind... Then, come find me. But remember, I will always... Always... Have you as my..."_

The words Aria spat towards him made his heart race, yet it still made it ache. Those words, as much as he wanted to respond to it, to her feelings, to her invitation, he just can't. His mind was already fixed on something.

_"...Sorry."_

Kinji turned his head away from Aria as a strong breeze brought from the bay swept past them, both of their hair fluttering against it, and is now in a mess.

His mind was fixed on dropping out as a Butei, he wanted to get out of this world, he wanted to run away, even if society ostracizes him for it, he doesn't care, besides, his brother's shadow is still...

Looking up with an expression of false happiness, Aria's lips struggled to curl upwards. _"Do-Don't worry about it, since you aren't trying to hurt me. Well, you see, in the end..."_ Kinji's eyes darted towards her, her expression looked pitiful, as if she was trying her best to hide what she is really feeling. _"...I am an 'Aria'. Please forget what I said just now..."_

An 'Aria'. A part of a song wherein the singer performs a solo, without any accompanying instruments or whatnot. She compares her name to that music piece, with her being always alone on missions or whatever.

It pains Kinji deep inside, yet...

Aria turned around, then strode to the room. _"-Ah! The April I spent here in Tokyo was horrible! I haven't managed to find a partner, my head was hurt, I got a scar, and I didn't even won a stuffed animal from a crane game!"_ Looking at her, it seems to look as if she was pretending to be fine but... I have to at least smile when I send her off, so I went back in the room as well and smiled at her, it's the only thing I can do now.

_"If we ever meet again, I'll teach you how to grab a stuffed animal for yourself. But, that requires a lot of intuition. Haha."_ Kinji joked, scratching his head using his right hand pretending to be an idiot.

Flustered, Aria's head seemed to let off some steam as she placed both of her hands on her waist. _"What do you mean by that? That my intuition was bad?"_ Her gaze directed at me, as sharp as her two wakizashis on her back. _"If you dare look down on me, I'll blast holes in you! I'll blast 10 holes! No, I'll blast you until you look like Swiss Cheese!"_ Aria gnarled like a lion... Well, a lion cub that is.

Kinji just laughed along with her, trying to keep the mood happy, until the very end.

_"Ah, is it this late already? Well, I have to go now..."_ Aria suddenly became quiet as she glanced at her wristwatch, which was worn with the face resting on her left wrist.

Snapped back into the reality of the situation in front of him, Kinji put on a serious face as he calmed down after laughing so much. _"Do you have plans already?"_ He inquired, seeing Aria striding towards the couch, grabbing the pink and red checker patterned suitcase she brought when she first came over.

Without facing him, Aria, who's back was facing Kinji softly said, _"Yeah. There's someone coming to pick me up. After all that happened, the London Butei Department is sending one of their helicopters in Tokyo to pick me up, which will then bring me to a British aircraft carrier, and I'll be boarding a jet back all the way to London, I think"_

_"Going back to London, huh..."_ Kinji sighed, exparated from Aria's speech.

_"Well yeah, it's a given. Before Mother was arrested, I was an exceptional Butei there, so everybody wants me back to compensate for their uselessness."_ Aria then extended the handle of the suitcase and started dragging it across the room, towards the front door.

Resisting the urge to stop her, Kinji mustered all his courage to put on a smile. _"...It would be good if you can find a 'partner' that will take care of you."_ He said, walking towards the door as well, where Aria is.

Continuing her slow pace, Aria placed her small right hand over the doorknob. _"I'll definitely find one. Because of you, I know that there's one, somewhere out there in the world."_ She softly continued.

Kinji could feel his heart jumping up and down, aching yet, he placed his hand over Aria's hand, and shifted the doorknob downwards, making a clicking sound which made the door open. _"Is that so... Yeah, that's right. Goodbye then, and good luck, Aria."_ He whispered near her ear.

_"Yeah... Bye bye..."_ It was then that Aria trailed off, stepping away from Kinji Tohyama's dormitory room, her pink twin tails fluttering behind her.

Kinji didn't stop her.

The door clicked closed.

...

Standing behind the now closed door, Kinji tried to listen for Aria's footsteps, well, she needs to walk across the foyer towards the elevator to exit the building after all but, the footsteps never came. Curious, Kinji looked outside using the peephole..

_"Uuu... Uu... Uuu... Uuuuu..."_

Aria is crying on his front door, not moving a step away.

_"I don't... Kinji, I don't... There won't be... Anyone like you... There definitely... Won't. I won't... Be able to find anyone..."_ Her crying voice was just like a child, as she continued to wipe away the tears that burst and streamed down her face as she stood alone amidst the now setting orange colored sun.

...Aria. Why... Are you crying? Weren't you smiling just now? Weren't you laughing so happily? So why... Why are you crying now?

Aria...

In the end, Kinji did not opened the door, he just sat behind it, his back leaning against it, clutching a piece of paper that was labeled "Butei High Transfer Record" to his chest, his eyes were teary yet, he didn't let a single drop fall, he won;t cry over this, no.

_"Yeah, Aria... Go... And find your partner... A partner you can depend on, not someone as useless as me..."_ He whispered to himself as soon as he heard the light footsteps which seemed to echo through the empty dormitory hallway, gradually becoming softer and softer and after a while, it became silent.

Silence and solitude. Maybe this is what Aria had been feeling all along...

* * *

***CRRRACKK***

The sound of cracking bones resounded and echoed in the small, enclosed and dark room.

His vision was blurry, his consciousness was in a daze, he could even feel the iron-like taste of the warm liquid dripping down from his forehead. His arms and legs were numbed, possibly from the length of time he was bound in chains, held up in that pillar. His body endured pain, and not just any pain, it was that form of merciless pain inflicted by people who wanted to 'know' something, to people who are helplessly immobilized.

Yes, it was torture.

_"If you would just spit out the answers to my questions, then we wouldn't be be doing this for this long, right, "Godspeed"?"_ Blurted by a hoarse voice that he doesn't know who or even where it came from, followed by the gnashing sound of his own knuckles, cracking them.

Then came another fist, thundering down on his right cheek, crashing and burning, probably even leaving a wide bruise.

_"I will repeat it again. Where. Is. The. Scarlet. Ammo?"_ The grouchy and overweight guy who fished out a brass knuckle said, slipping the armament over his fist.

_"I... Don't... I don't.. Know..."_ Was the weak reply of the chained man, obviously exhausted from the ordeal he was going through.

***THUNK***

The blunt sound again echoed throughout the room, it's relentless tone resounded loudly as blood splattered across the ground, drenching the dusty concrete with warm red liquid.

_"I will repeat this again and again until you spit it out, or until your life extinguishes."_ Grumbled the brass knuckle wielding guy, as he readied for another swing.

_"Please... Just... Kill me... End... This misery..."_ The chained man said to himself, his voice completely devoid of feelings.

* * *

_"I deeply apologized for the bumpy ride, Miss Kanzaki."_ The man who was wearing a pure white captain's uniform said as he saluted before the small, pink headed girl in front of him, while the rest of the crew went on their usual business of unloading and reloading stuff into the ship.

_"It's okay, Captain Harvey, you have my deepest thanks for the lift and for the luxuries you and your crew provided me. Again, thank you and I'm off, you guys take care as well!"_ Replied Aria, who was now wearing simple civilian clothing -a white one-piece dress with a matching wide-rimmed black sunglasses and brown hat, as she lifted a part of her skirt in a courtesy manner.

_"The pleasure is all ours, my lady. Please, use us, me and the crew of the HMS Refraction as you see fit. Well off you go then, you take care as well, and just send my regards to the London Butei Branch!"_ Taking off his hat as a sign of respect, the one called "Captain Harvey" said with a smile fixed to his wrinkled face, a sign of age, of wisdom and experience.

Then, towing her pink and red checkered suitcase behind her, Aria walked down the ship's boarding platform towards the docks, where a man wearing a black suit was standing in rigid attention beside a black Ashton Martin V8 DB9 parked just a little bit away from the docks itself. A few seconds later, Aria arrived at the car, and was greeted by the man who was waiting.

_"Good morning, Miss Kanzaki. I am James, your chauffeur for today, pleased to meet your acquaintance. I presume we are off to the Butei Branch, am I correct?"_ The man in black who almost had an aura of being an undercover agent who called himself 'James' said as he opened the backseat doors for the young lady.

_"Yes, and please make it quick, I am dead tired."_ Replied Aria as she entered the car, feeling the refreshing breeze of the air-con which was on full blast to combat the heat of the sun which towered upon them.

_"Noted. Please enjoy the ride."_ The smiling chauffeur said as he shut the car's door gently before going in to the driver's seat and speeding off, the car's monstrous V8 engine making little to no noise yet performed and lived up to it's name.

Inside, Aria sat in a relaxed manner, yet still in a way a dignified noble would, her legs crossed together and she was sitting erect. Her eyes darted off the tinted window, noticing the scenery brushing past her; the usual streets of London in it's early morning ruckus, refreshing, she thought, to be at home.

The past few months she spent in Tokyo were filled with a lot of memories. From the things she learned in Assault (even though she already knows almost 90% of it), to the friends she met from Inquesta, Connect, Informa, Amdo, Logi and Medica, she really had a blast, even though it was short, she was happy, it was time well spent. Even the missions she had taken part in, although most of them were brief, it was still fun. Even though... She hasn't completely cleared her Mother's name, even if she had reduced her sentence from 846 years down to 765, she's not contented.

Let's say she was hellbent on making sure her Mother gets out of the stinkhole called prison.

And above all, she was disappointed. Deeply disappointed that she wasn't able to get a 'partner'. A 'partner' whom she can depend on, trust with her back, provide support. She failed miserably even though she had her sights set on Kinji Tohyama, which had this weird 'split personality' which at some point, always comes and saves the day. Even if she still doesn't know how to trigger it, she was still pretty confident that he will make a good partner.

But then again, even if he was a really good Butei, even if he has a lot of potential, he chose to quit it. That's what she can't understand. Why, why doesn't he use his abilities in service to others? She just can't fathom the entire reason why he refused to do so...

She was really disappointed... She even anticipated that he will come and get her at the last minute but, he didn't. He decided to just quit everything, forget about it and just live normally. Just as when she finally found a person whom she was comfortable with, someone who really cared for her as being 'Aria', and not because she was 'Holmes'. A person who looked past her lineage and treated her as an equal, he was something... He was different. He had this charm that may have captivated her maiden heart, Aria can't explain it, what more put it into words but...

Whenever she was with Kinji, her heart raced.

And it was yearning for more.

_"We have arrived, my lady."_ Just as she was beginning to doze off from the fatigue of traveling almost half the world around, the chauffeur called on her as the car stopped in front of a building, a rather old-fashioned one, with the words "London Butei Branch" written in bold and cursive font on it's entrance.

_"Oh yeah. Thanks. James, please wait for me, I won't be long, I just need to let them know I arrived safely."_ Saying that, Aria exited the car and made her way inside the building, her white dress fluttering beautifully behind her along with her pink twin tails.

The interior of the building was surprisingly, more advanced compared to it's exterior. The reception was rather nice and it almost projected the aura of being a five star hotel. Aria walked towards the counter with a confident expression, catching the eyes of almost everyone in the vicinity, most likely because of her elegant yet flamboyant appearance. Upon arriving at the desk, she was promptly greeted by the female receptionist, her pointy-rimmed glasses gave off an aura of being strict yet she spoke with a gentle tone of voice.

_"We have been expecting you, Miss Kanzaki. Welcome back."_ The receptionist greeted her as she scanned the little girl in front of her, realizing in just mere seconds that she is London Butei Branch's top 'S' ranked Butei, Aria H. Kanzaki. _"Please, feel at home, and I believe the Masters at the back have been waiting for your safe return, be sure to drop by."_ She added, gesturing towards the back offices.

_"Thank you, Miss Mariane, it's nice to see this place hasn't changed one bit. I'll be seeing the Masters now."_ After a simple courtesy bow, Aria headed towards where she was directed, towards the back office, the Master's office, leaving behind a surprised Mariane, because she haven't even introduced herself to her.

The Masters. People who manage the whole Butei front, people who have achieved something really incredible inside the organization, people who hold the most dangerous arsenal of skills in the entire Butei organization. They are the ones who become mentors to younger Butei, the people who conduct stuff behind the shadows, basically, they are the ones who hold the most power and authority inside.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

After two quick raps on the door, Aria was given the go signal to enter the chamber. She opened the door slowly, deciding to resist the urge to peek using just her head, she walked inside, the heeled pair of white shoes she was wearing made light clicking noises as she did. _"Hello Masters, I, Aria Holmes Kanzaki, daughter of the Kanzaki family and the 4th descendant of Sherlock Holmes have arrived safely, and as of 0945am today, is resuming duty as a Butei in service of the London Butei Branch."_ Aria roughly did an introduction of herself, her posture a lot more different from her goofy self.

One of the finely suited middle-aged gentleman wearing a top hat, a monocle and was holding a cane, glared up, still holding his cup of tea. _"Welcome back, daughter of Holmes, I see you have been well. How was Japan?"_ He asked, his tone of voice projecting an aura of authority.

Just then, a female who was wearing short sleeved jackets and a tube-like inner shirt stood up, gathering her hair as she did before clipping it back. _"My, my, if it isn't Aria-chan! Welcome back! How was Japan?"_ She happily inquired as she walked over to Aria, patting her head. Yeah, she did removed her hat beforehand as a sign of respect.

_"Thank you for the warm welcome everyone, I am fine as always, and Japan was really nice, although it has a different charm from our country, it has this sort of oriental ring to it and it was a rather nice change of pace..."_ Aria answered, her cheeks reddened and her lips were definitely showing signs of happiness.

Out of the four people inside the room, besides the two who already spoke up, the rest of them just kept quiet.

Until a few seconds after, when a younger male, who's wearing a white lab-coat spun his chair around as he fixed the rim of his glasses upwards, his slanted thin eyes gave a glare that is somewhat, scary, well at least to Aria, where it was directed now. _"...Have you found a partner yet?"_ He asked, his voice was low and menacing, as if it came from the grave or something.

The flushed red Aria lost her redness in an instant as soon as she heard that dreaded question.

'Partner'.

_"I... I... I tried b-but..."_ Came her weak reply, her confidence shattered, all she did was slightly tremble, rooted to where she was.

_"But what? Nothing? Just how many times have you failed now? And how many times do you plan to fail?"_ The lab-coat wearing guy stammered, obviously pissed off as he slammed his hand off his desk, making clattering sounds thanks to the random stuff lying around his messy space.

_"Calm down, Luke, she just arrived, she must be tired. She must have an explanation to all of this but let's save that later, okay?"_ Now the jacket-wearing lady intervened, sending off more frightening waves of aura compared to the lab-coat guy. _"Aria-chan, please forgive Luke-kun here, we are sorry, let's just say, we are way too excited for you haha~"_ She trailed off, while still throwing a piercing glance towards the guy named Luke.

_"I-it's okay, Miss Summers, i-it's m-my fault anyways..."_ Calming down, Aria replied in a soft voice, her fatigue gradually sinking in, her knees slightly going into a wobbling state.

Then, a cold voice resonated, it was from the fourth person, who's chair was still turned against all of them. _"Do as you wish, descendant of the great Sherlock Holmes, take your time on finding your partner, or you even have an option of not getting one; it all depends on you. As long as you complete your assigned missions properly, then there won't be any problems, right?"_ The unknown guy said without even moving one muscle in his body, which was hidden from the rest of them.

_"See, Aria-chan? I told you it's going to be alright, as the Chairman said!"_ The one Aria addressed as Miss Summers replied this time, her gaze gradually shifting towards Aria, brimming with happiness as she continued to stroke the pink headed lolita.

With fumbling hands, Aria seemed to have completely calmed down now. _"Y-yeah... Okay... But I'll do my best... T-"_

_"-Yeah! You should really do your best because we have a new mission for you right off the hook!"_ Shouted Luke, who was still standing up with his hands flatly planted on the desk. _"...And we can't afford to fail this one! Can you handle it, Aria the Quadra?"_He asked, leering towards Aria.

_"...It would be good if you can find a 'partner' that will take care of you."  
__  
_At that instant, Kinji's words suddenly rang inside her head, the words that brought pain into her heart. The words that she didn't expected to hear, specially not from someone like Kinji. To be honest, yeah, she had her hopes high, so high that when the bubble burst, it hurt her. Along with the fact that she even hoped that he will come running to her until the very last second as the helicopter took her away.

Still, there was none.

There was no Kinji who sought for her.

But still, she didn't loose hope. She will find a partner, and she will show Kinji that she really can, even if it's not him.

_"That goes without question. I will complete each and every mission assigned to me without fail!"_ Aria exclaimed as she puffed out her (non-existant) chest out, her right hand clenched into a fist was buried into the left section of her chest. _"And I will find the one destined for me as well!"_

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is Seiji once again, and here I bring you my second fanfic! _**-insertpartypoppersoundshere-**_ Hooray! I hope fans of the series will start to like this, even if I'll be changing the story MASSIVELY right off the bat. Oh yeah, this story happens right after the 'Butei Killer' incident, without changing anything from the start until the end, and yeah, the first block of text you see was from the novel, although I improved it and made it into something that's actually got content, please don't sue me okay? Anyways, please look forward to more of this, along with my other fanfic, "Accel World: The Wings of Time", I'll be working on both of them, but will focus on Accel World, since I only made this Hidan no Aria fic for a female friend who really liked the series. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Phantoms of Yesterday

**Hidan no Aria: Requiem of a Lost Melody**

**2nd Clip - "Phantoms of Yesterday"**

* * *

A 'partner'.

Aria cringed at the sound of that word, the moment she remembered the way she was rejected by her prospected 'partner' Kinji Tohyama.

It was only a few days back when she last saw him yet, she just can't erase his face from her memories. The time they spent together, whether fun, sad, near death, pervy, it doesn't matter. It all flowed continuously inside her head.

The droplets of water that sprinkled against her silky smooth white skin felt colder than usual, her right hand traveled upwards towards her forehead, feeling the slanted light scar that was left as a mark of brushing closely against death, it's slightly raised groove a painful visual reminder of the danger she had faced with the person she chose to be her 'partner' yet, the very same person that pushed her away.

It was painful, it was lonely.

Aria's tears mixed with the shower's torrent of sprinkled water, the sight that her camelia red eyes was seeing was all blurry, her nose was red from crying and her arms were flailed around her lithe, petite body.

_"Uuu... Kinji you idiot... You... There really isn't anyone... Like you... Uuu..."_

She cried like a child as she sat on the cold, white shower room tiles, her long pink hair now dampened by the water, was all but a mess, scattered around the floor, with strands wrapping around her body, and her hands were trembling as she hugged herself tightly, her eyes closed, with warm tears mixed in along with the cold water. Aria silently lamented over her loss back in Japan for a couple of more minutes, her eyes starting to her redder than usual, and her whole body started shaking from the sheer coldness of the bath.

_"Kinji... You just wait, I will definitely find someone, someone better than you and in time, you will certainly regret it. I swear!"_

She screamed as she picked herself up, self-pity starting to sink in inside her heart. "Yeah, I will definitely. And in time, I will come back to you, because no one can ever replace you in my heart, no one..." Aria added as she started to dry herself with the white bath towel by the hanger, her thin arms skillfully bunched up her hair in a bun shape before covering it in another towel. As she exited the shower room, the phone by her bedside table started ringing.

*RING RING*

Aria walked over her bed, still wrapped in her bath towels, water dripping from her neck towards her deep seated collarbones. Picking up the phone, she made the preemptive greeting. _"Hello, Aria Kanzaki speaking."_ She said, as she placed the handset over her ear, while her shoulder clutched the other side, freeing both her hands which she then used to remove the towel from her hair, letting the bunched up locks to tumble down to let it dry, using the towel to help in the process.

_"Oh, Miss Kanzaki! Have you settled down yet? I'm so sorry that we had to ask you to stay in a hotel for tonight as the branch is still in tatters following the previous incidents around, you know."_ The voice on the other line said, it's tone flattened by the frequency.

_"Oh, hello Ms. Summers, good evening."_ Aria replied as she closed her eyes, her hands still brushing her long pink hair dry. _"You don't have to worry, I am doing fine and this hotel is rather luxurious enough so don't mind me. Furthermore, what brings you about at this time of the night? Did something came up?"_ She continued asking, her voice trying to mask the weakness she was hiding deep inside.

_"Good to hear that..."_ The one called Ms. Summers said as she hid the fact that she was quite amazed that Aria was able to immediately discern who she was while she was using the Butei Branch's voice scrambler which masks the user's voice to appear a little bit different to the listener on the other side. _"...Anyways, the reason why I am intruding on you this late at night is because there's been an urgent request from the Masters; it's a commission specifically for you, Miss Aria H. Kanzaki..."_ She added, getting directly to the point._ "...However, this request will be a discreet mission and thus, no one other than you will operate, and the danger levels are quite high, and you've been given the option to reject as you see fit."_ She continued, her voice carried an "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

On the other line, Aria's eyes brightened, she stood straight up in an instant, all fired up, the phone almost fell as she did._ "Really? Then there's no questions to it! I accept it! I accept it right away!"_ She replied in a slightly louder voice, the towel she was using to dry her hair was tossed on the ground in her excitement.

_"Uuhhmm, I think you should hear more about the details be-"_ As tried to reply, she was cut off by an anime-like voice coming from Aria.

_"No no don't worry about the danger levels or whatsoever! Don't forget you are speaking to Aria Holmes-Kanzaki, S-Ranked Butei, descendant of the great Sherlock Holmes! Hahahaha"_ Aria laughed confidently, puffing out her chest (which is almost non-existent) in the process, the small mounds apparently doing their best to protrude out. _"So yeah, when's the briefing?"_ She added.

_"Uhmm well, I.. Uh... Apologize but, even if you just came back home, we'd have to request you to be briefed about it tomorrow morning, 0830 hours, here at the Branch, and the mission will commence in less than a week, I hope you've had enough rest..."_ Ms. Summers apologized as she noted that Aria only arrived just this morning and she might have had a rough time in Japan judging from her demeanor earlier when she dropped by.

_"Nah, I'm fine don't worry. I am more than happy to perform missions rather than sulk all day long about my problems. Better be busy with something than mope around, I guess."_ Aria answered, twirling the coiled telephone cord branching from the phone's main body to the receiver. _"...That way, I..."_ She added, her voice suddenly a lot weaker than how it was beforehand._ "...N-no, n-never mind that. I'll be there so don't worry Ms. Summers."_ Aria continued, sitting down heavily on the fluffy peach colored bed.

_"Okay then. Well, I'll let you rest now and I'll see you tomorrow morning then..."_ Ms. Summers Replied, this time, her voice carried underlying tones of concern for the young Butei. _"...Don't push yourself too hard Aria, okay?"_

_"Mhm mhm!"_ Nodding, Aria gently placed the handset back into the phone's main body, cutting the conversation off before removing the towel that was wrapped from her chest down to her thighs and raising the sheets up to her chin, covering her entire body with the thick and comfortable rose patterned blanket that the hotel provided. She laid straight, facing the room's fancily decorated ceiling, her eyes shallow, indicating sleepiness.

_"...A mission to keep me busy huh... I guess it's not as half bad as it should, better keep myself busy then..."_ She muttered to herself as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

The heavy and harrish smell of the Cuban cigar that his captor smoked almost suffocated him as he continued to hang from the walls of this dimly lit and stinking place, the vulgar odor of the perimeter reminded him of a butcher house that was filled with rotten dead pigs, adding to the torment he was experiencing as he struggled to breath in and breath out air, each intake induced a different level of haziness up in his head.

The big, muscular bald guy wearing an eyepatch puffing out the cigar came into the limelight, his face slightly brightened by the hanging lamp that swayed back and forth, his hands were holding one of those leather-like whips that were used by horse jocks to make their steeds run faster.

_"Are you now feeling generous enough to share the information that you know?"_ The sound of the whip cutting through the air and hitting the ground was like sharp lightning, echoing throughout the room.

There was nothing but silence from the chained man, his throat constricted several times, up and down yet there was nothing, He didn't respond, and with a dead look in his left obsidian black colored iris, he just stared at the monstrosity before him, his right eye completely covered by the long hair he sported which hanged down on the other side of his head.

_"I see you're not kind enough eh..."_ Just then, the whip thundered across the captive's left cheek, the reddish lacerated wound appearing a few seconds after the whip's cracking sound split the silence. A low grunt could be heard escaping his lips, the part of his cheek that was hit already swelled to double it's size in just mere seconds.

_'You are the inheritor of the eye of Godspeed. It shall be your gift, and it shall be your curse.'_ Now he could hear voices ringing inside his head as the pain from the swelling flesh continued to ravage his already numb body.

_"Still not generous enough? Hahahaha I like your resistance but I'm sorry, I'll break you right now!"_ The whip cracked again, this time it was his upper chest, the sound thundered through the room, making the lamp sway violently as the big bald guy laughed ferociously at his captive's predicament.

_'You shall be destined to carry the sins you never had, to atone for the things you haven't done. Such is the curse you must bear...'_ More voices were heard as he continued to struggle to breathe, the pain he felt in his chest was already non existent as his mind went blank. Warm liquid started to trickle down from the lacerations, down to his toned six-pack abs, staining his sweat drenched black pants.

The pain in his body was close to unbearable, mixed blood and sweat made his body all sticky, and his hands, which were chained to the wall were numb as hell, and there were black marks that were starting to appear around his wrists. His limp legs almost gave way from the dead weight his total body decided to rest on it, his vision was all blurry and his head was in high heavens.

What's more annoying is that he shouldn't even be in this predicament, if only he could use his 'power' as freely as he wanted. What did he do to deserve this? He only wanted to live a simple and normal life, yet the fang and claws of conflict seemed to find it's way home, all thanks to the 'gift' he possessed, no, 'curse' would be a much more appropriate term to use, as he can't even utilize it's powers when he needed to, it's just... Useless. He'd be better off not having it, it only served as a constantly burning wick counting down to his own timed death and destruction.

He felt another hit slamming against the lower part of his left jaw, his teeth gnashing against each other from the impact.

And then another.

And another.

It was endless.

He began to think death would be a better feeling.

* * *

_"Butei of the London Butei Branch, Aria H. Kanzaki reporting for duty!"_ The small girl which was almost only three quarters of his own height said as he, the Arms Master of the Butei Branch stood in front of her, noticing her almost rigid posture, a little bit awkward if you were to imagine a girl saluting an older man. _"I am here to accept the assignment that was requested in behalf of the Branch!"_ She added, her squeaky voice reverberated through the closed room, plushly decorated with antique ornaments. Waving his hand, he gestured her to be at ease, and at that sight, the girl relaxed yet her eyes still shone with seriousness.

_"Why, first of all, good morning, Miss Kanzaki, I, on behalf of the London Butei Branch appreciate your assistance in this particular case..."_ The man lightly coughed, placing his gloved hand over his mouth. "...I'm pretty sure you're dead tired from your long journey so I apologize to impose this on you so suddenly." He added, his eyes displayed an apologetic demeanor behind his monocle.

_"N-No, i-it's really okay Mr. Locke, and I've had a good night's sleep last night, thanks to the lodgings the Branch have provided, and I am in your debt so in exchange.."_ Aria replied, holding both of her hands in front of her, shaking them in a rejecting manner. _"...I am glad to be of any service, please utilize my skills as you see fit."_ She continued, camelia colored eyes full of confidence.

Giving her a positive nod, the one addressed as Mr. Locke briefly tapped his bony fingers against the wooden table in front of him, making minute pitter-patter sounds before finally walking off towards the huge LCD screen monitor set behind his high-back classy leather chair, flicking the 'on' switch, the colored crystals inside the slim device started coming to life.

_"Moving on, I am here to brief you on this mission, please listen well..."_ The Arms Master said, his voice carried an aura of authority as he switched into serious mode. Lightly coughing, he continued. _"This particular mission will be a covert infiltration slash search and rescue slash demolition slash assault..."_ Surprised at the seemingly incoherent mixture of words, Aria was taken aback, her hands flicked upwards in shock.

_"W-wait... It's a 'covert infiltration slash search and rescue slash demolition slash assault'? Say what? It.. Doesn't make sense, pardon me Mr. Locke but could you explain further?"_ She inquired, still cannot believe the mission's ridiculously absurd description.

With a hoarser voice, probably because he was suffering from dry cough, Mr. Locke continued, his expression showed an 'as usual' tinge. _"As I was saying, yes, you heard it right, this is a covert infiltration slash search and rescue slash demolition slash assault type of mission. In short, first you have to covertly infiltrate a remote facility somewhere around the outskirts of a town, then you have to find and rescue our VIP, then after securing the target, you have to blow up the place, and disable all the enemies that might be present, and all the enemies that might come in as reinforcements. Oh, don't forget, **Butei Law Article 9; Butei cannot kill**. Is in effect so don't mess up."_ After finishing his long speech, he loosened the collar of his jet black suit just a little bit to get more air, before finally sitting down on his desk.

_"That... Sure is alot hahahaha."_ With small sweat beads starting to form around her forehead which was partly covered by her pink forelocks, Aria gasped as she took in all the details, letting them sink into her brain which was working probably two or three times the usual speed. _"...But not matter, I will still do it. Please continue on Mr. Locke."_

_"First of all, I would like to introduce our VIP for this mission, the one you need to rescue..."_ His hands reached out for the wireless mouse and keyboard which was sprawled haphazardly over the desk, his trained hands seemed very adept at navigating the computer. With a few clicks and button presses here and there, a Powerpoint slide started playing on the huge screen.

_"I want you to meet Lander Kirinji, a Butei."_ Mr. Locke pointed his slender index finger to the screen, which was showing the picture of a teenager guy with black hair who's length partly covered his right eye. His complexion was a bit on the brown side, signifying his oriental origin.

Surprised yet again that she was supposed to rescue a fellow Butei, Aria hang her head and started to ask questions. _"So he's a fellow Butei huh... But aren't Buteis supposed to be capable themselves? I mean, how did he ended up in that situation? What is his rank anyway? Wh-"_ She fired questions like an SMG on full auto mode before Mr. Locke's hand glided in front of him, immediately silencing the rapidly talking young Butei.

_"Now now, please let me finish..."_ He continued as he smiled lightly towards Aria. _"Yes, he is a Butei, a comrade to us. But well, to be honest, he's just your ordinary Butei, he doesn't really standout that much, he doesn't have any special 'outstanding' abilities or whatnot, I guess he could easily be placed through Rank C or D under normal circumstances yet..."_ Mr. Locke added as he switched back into his serious mode, his hands linked together and was placed over the table, the top of his palms being a rest for his wrinkled chin. _"...The only special ability he posses has a very very huge potential, that's why he is currently ranked EX, one of the most highest rank a Butei can have."_

Butei, being the civilian armed forces that they are, specializes in accepting and accomplishing a number of different missions from the people, from the Butei department they belong to, and the Government. They are what you call the 'civilian action force' and they are trained to help pacify whatever the Police Force lacks in manpower. They are people who have special authority in case of emergency situations, have the privilege of carrying guns and blades anywhere, and all of those special stuff that any decent Police Officer possesses.

They are ranked using a dignified system, in use by all the Butei Branches that stretches across all the countries that employ Buteis. The ranks are as follows, in ascending order; Rank E, Rank D, Rank C, Rank B, Rank A, Rank S, and the rumored Rank EX. Basically, the ranking is originally based on one's capability to accomplish missions, using percentages as a form of leverage, but recently, the International Butei Association adopted a new system that abolishes the former rule, as a Butei's mission rate does not necessarily reflect his or her own performance, and instead, Buteis nowadays are ranked according to their individual capabilities and prowess.

Rank EX.

Before actually hearing it from the Arms Master's lips, Aria always believed it was just another silly rumor and that the Rank she is currently holding, which is Rank S, is the highest of all. For whatever reasons, She felt quite uneasy, learning that there are people who are still on top of her, people who are twice as strong, or possibly even more capable than she is, it left a gap inside her feelings.

After being silent for a couple of seconds, the aura inside the room grew more taut, and as the little girl still couldn't believe what she just heard, her mouth ran off. _"W-Well, if he is ranked that high, th-then wh-why is he in such a farce?"_ Aria asked, her voice tinted with a little bit of annoyance as her pride raged inside her heart.

Still sitting down with his chin resting on his hands, Mr. Locke answered, his voice unwavering. _"You could say... It was our own fault..._" At that remark, Aria's already big eyes started to further widen in shock. _"...We sent him into a rather cumbersome mission without even giving him proper information, and briefings as the client demanded it's utter secrecy, with it's over the top payout, it seemed extremely lucrative, and upon accepting and partaking in it, he... I mean, we fell into that group's trap... The client itself was part of the group and we sent that young Butei into this predicament..."_ He ended, sounding gloomy as he remembered what transpired over the last couple of days.

_"With that 'group'... Could you perhaps mean..."_ Aria, still wide-eyed hammered down at the oakwood table, banging it as hard as she can, rattling the stuff placed over it, much to the Arms Master's surprise. _"...Could you possibly mean..."_ Aria trembled, her throat constricted and her eyes dilated, her hands balled into fists as the sweat that accumulated in her forehead started dripping down amidst the room being well ventilated.

Furrowing his own brows, Mr. Locke seemed a little bit hesitant at first, but he then remembered what her stance is with that group. "_...Yes. It is what it is. It is I.U."_ His words resonated deeply into Aria, making her camelia hued eyes seem to burn more redder.

**I.U.**

The group that framed Aria's mother, Kanae Kanzaki, and had her imprisoned, served with 862 years as punishment, in short, life sentence. Aria's eyes seem determined if not, angry, and she was now more than willing to accept this mission, even if it sounded idiotic to some degree, because she doesn't want to let the opportunity to come in contact with whatever she can find out about I.U at the very least.

She glanced up to the Arms Master, the look on her was full of confidence._ "I see. That makes this mission more worthwhile. Please continue, Mr. Locke"._

Lightly coughing yet again, the old gentleman continued. _"With the latest intel that we have, the section which perpetrated, no, orchestrated this farce is none other than the Diamond Dust, Durandal's corps. And we also have recently received a report coming from the Japanese High Butei Agency that that section is currently targeting different Buteis who hold special abilities..."_

"Durandal... The Diamond Dust... Arresting her would lead to mom's sentence being further reduced to less than 600 years I believe..." And just then, Aria's eyes widened again. _"...W-wait! WAIT!"_ She shouted. _"Did you just say... Japan High Butei Agency?"_ Aria stammered as she screamed with her anime-like voice, sounding like an angry cat, with regards to her pitch and tone.

_"Yes, you heard me right. The Japan High Butei Agency. Yes, you'll be coming back to Japan for this mission."_ The Arms Master said in an almost chuckling voice. _"Our VIP, Lander Kirinji is currently held captive in Durandal's custody in an undisclosed location that the Informa will let you know later in Japan, and you would need to again go back in that country for this mission."_ He added, glancing to the LCD TV which was currently showing some sort of a non-descript building. Japan.

Aria holds special memories and attachments with that place. It's the place where her mother is in prison. It's the place where she finally met a prospecting partner, and although it ended up not being on the better side, still...

_"I see. Well, I don't really get a choice of location do I? Hahaha~"_ Aria replied half-laughing in an attempt to diffuse the roaring emotions inside her chest, doing her best to subdue the bittersweet attachments she had left there, in which, that bond will yet again, be kindled.

Yeah. It's not as if she was purposely coming back, and most certainly not for Kinji Tohyama's sake, it's just...

A coincidence.

Yeah, a coincidence.

Aria's lips curled into a faint smile.

* * *

The dizzying vision his eyes showed him was a sanctuary amidst this hellish nightmare. Lander looked around, there was no one, not a soul, was there, and only the sounds of the wriggling chains and the warmth of the constantly swinging head lamp were the only accompaniment his own ragged breathing had.

Mustering what little strength he had, he swung his head to the left, glancing up at the chains that binded him. Restriction. He felt that he had experienced this all his life, being tied to one destiny that wasn't his own choosing. The long black hair that tumbled down the right side of his head was scattered wildly around his face, covering the menace, no, monstrocity would be a better term that was part of his body.

The _Eye of Godspeed_.

He shook the hair that was covering it, revealing a greenish glow permeating from his right eye, it's almost demonic gleam brimming with malice. The gift he received, the curse he was destined to burden until the day his breath leaves him. In his pitiful state, the life he had flashed before him, showing a vivid recollection of the memories he chose to lock away deep inside his torn heart, the fleeting, haunting scenes that he tried to run for so long, it all came back to him.

_"Lander, do you wish to have power? The power to protect the ones you love?"_ The elderly man in front of the young Lander Kirinji said as the two of them sat in the veranda of their ancestral home, the light provided by the moon beamed towards the duo as the younger Kirinji feasted his mouth on the succulent watermelon he had for dessert.

_"Of course! I want to be as strong... No, I want to be stronger than you grandpa!"_ Lander answered in earnest, with a loud childish voice, his hair was cut short, revealing the bandages that wrapped almost half of his head, on the right side. _"But... How? I lost my eye due to that accident that made mama and papa go away... I... Don't know if I still can't..."_ He added, teary eyed as he placed the finished watermelon back into the white dish.

_"Hhmm. So you are doubting yourself, Lander?"_ The elderly man replied, the daunting smile he had on his lips foreshadowed his expression._"So you're accepting defeat even before you tried? You're saying that you loose just because you can't see properly?"_ He continued as he craned his head upwards, looking at the pale white crescent moon.

Swaying his dangling feet, the young Lander pondered a few moments before he gazed towards his grandpa. _"If it means I can prevent the people I love from being taken to heaven, then I will fight, even though I am weak, even if I lost my eye... Even if.."_ It was just too much for the young Kirinji, the trauma he encountered from recently loosing his family in a freak accident that occurred when his parents took him into the laboratory they worked on, killing both of them off and infecting his right eye with Radeon Poisoning, prompting the doctors to remove it to prevent further damage.

Lander started feeling the rough white colored bandage that wrapped his head, a reminder of his painful memories.

_"Mhm mhm, good. very good."_ His grandpa said as he gently patted the kid's head, earning him a careless smile. _"Now, I have a gift to you. The first and last gift that I can give you before I meet your parents up in heaven as well..."_ Then at that instant, Souichiro Kirinji removed the black ornamented eyepatch over his right eye revealing a green colored iris.

_"This... Is the Eye of Godspeed. It can grant you the power to protect the ones you love, but..."_ He donned a serious looking face. _"...If you will be the one to inherit this power, then it will be your gift, and it will also be your curse. You shall be destined to carry the sins you never had, to atone for the things you haven't done. Such is the curse you must bear... That is the price of protecting the ones you hold dear."_

Puzzled and quite confused at his grandpa's words, all the young Lander Kirinji could do was give a light nod.

_"Good. Good boy. One final thing, remember, this power... Will only work... If you have a person who can make it work... Someone... Who can make your heart beat..."_ With that said, the old man placed his right hand over the kid's bandaged right eye, slowly, it started to warm up, glowing green. Lander felt weird, and warm at the same time, the place where his right eye was before started to throb and pulsate, slowly heating up until he could no longer bear it, as sounds of pain and crying loosened up from his mouth.

Then he can't remember anything after that, most likely, he passed out.

And when he woke up, probably a few days later, his grandpa was already dead.

Brought back to reality, Lander shook off his sleepiness, the pains of the wounds he was inflicted with flared right back up as his senses went back possibly from being high all this time, blame the bald guy as he was constantly smoking weed. _"Ha ha ha... That old man... You tricked me... This... Is not a power... If I... Can't use it at all..."_ He grumbled under his shallow breath, he could even feel the stiffness of his jaw, along with the pain of being repeatedly hit there, it was sore.

_"Haha... A person... Who can make my heart beat... Does she even exist? Hahaha..."_ Like a disillusioned guy, he laughed and laughed and laughed, his muscles felt sore, and pain shot everywhere but he continued to laugh, killing his sense of pain.

He was ready to die.

* * *

The night was calm and the air was dead, it was silent, far too silent. Like a shadow, the twin tailed girl glided past the scenic backdrop of this rural looking place, in spite of it being smack dab in the middle of Tokyo. What a rich guy whoever built this, Aria thought.

Wearing a black colored Type C equipment; black colored pleated skirt with similar colored gun holsters which held up two of her pistols, both M1911's, one black and one white, along with her black blouse she moved with particular ease through the vast expanse of the manor.

_"So, that's it, huh?"_ She whispered silently to herself as she hid along the low bushes in front of the manor, her eyes trained towards the small shed beside the house. Just then, the wooden door swung open with a loud bang, yellow light seeping out of the decrepit shed and out came a burly large person which reminded her of a gorilla.

The big guy slammed the door shut before throwing his lit cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his foot before walking gaudily to the main house, his right hand carrying some sort of elongated weapon which Aria cannot discern clearly. After she visually confirmed that he was no longer in the area, she started making wide strides towards the shed, arms resting on the two guns she held on both thighs, making little to no noise as her lithe figure carried little resistance against the wind. In just a few seconds, she reached the shed.

After a little pause to double check her surroundings, the black clad girl stealthily slid the door open without making any obviously audible sounds and slipped inside in just a matter of seconds. As soon as she entered, her olfactory nerves were immediately assaulted by the strong putrid smell that emanated from the flight of stairs which led downwards, the seeping light breeze indicating that there's a basement.

Lightly scratching her nose, she continued to press forward, still on high alert, her trigger finger at the ready. As she descended down the dark stairwell, the strong smell began to intensify, almost forcing her to back out, but the faint sound she heard -a low grumbling sound, one that signified pain and suffering kept her pressing on.

After a couple of seconds of dashing breathlessly, she saw a light at the end of the long flight of stairs.

*tap*

*tap tap*

*TAP TAP TAP*

Still chained to the wall, he could no longer feel any pain, and his stomach growled like a mad beast, funny he thought, he was a hundred percent sure he was already dead for the past few days.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP*

Even if he tried to ignore it, the rapid descent of the footsteps he heard started sounding louder and louder, and it was totally deeper than the heavy, slow footsteps of the bald guy who was torturing him. Lander couldn't escape his mind's own curiosity.

He tried to muster all the strength he had left in his half-dead body to pull his head up, his hair was a mess and his body a little bit awry. For the first time in about a week, he couldn't help but be excited about the first hint of hope. The hope he didn't thought even existed the moment he fell for their trap.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*

Each lightly footed step brought her closer and closer towards the light, every at the ready, Aria strode on. A few moments later, she was greeted by a warm yellow light, seemingly embracing her lithe frame, the dark vestments she wore were drenched with the sweat that dripped down from her body, and in front of her loomed a man, chained to the wall, shirtless, with a ripped body that was full of wounds all over, his legs dangle almost lifelessly as his wrists supported all his weight.

He wore his black hair quite longer than usual and was parted to the side, his forelocks covered his right eye and his left eye was focused on Aria.

Twitching her nose a couple of times, Aria returned the glance before speaking up. _"I am Aria H. Kanzaki, Butei from the London Butei Branch and I assume you are Lander Kirinji, Butei of the Japan High Butei Agency, am I correct?"_ She asked, her hands drawing both M911's and assuming a shooting stance, her back towards Lander, barrels of the twin guns pointed at the stairwell.

He could feel his parched throat protesting as he tried to speak, countless needles piercing the soft muscles. With all his might, he opened his mouth. _"Yes..."_ Was all he can say before his lips ran dry once more.

_"Acknowledged."_ Aria said before she touched her right earlobe using the index finger of her right hand. _"Command, this is Q1, I've secured N1. Proceeding to Phase 2; demolition. Over."_ She whispered, a light static noise slipped out of the device hidden inside her ear. _"Copy that; Q1 over and out."_ She added after a couple of seconds before throwing a confirmation nod to the still chained Lander.

Lander nodded back; that was the best he could do at this point before gesturing with his lips pointing towards the far right side of the wall opposite to him where a rack of copper keys were hanging, and in just a few seconds, Aria unlocked the chains that bound him in one fell swoop, releasing him from the restraint, his body slumping to the ground, too tired to move or even support himself up.

_"Get a grip, Lander, if you don't both of us are toast..."_ Aria glanced backwards after hearing the crashing sound the now unchained guy made. _"...You're... Supposed to be a Rank EX Butei but... Is this all you can do?"_ She added in annoyance, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of the dirtied Butei moping the ground.

Before she could add another word, Aria heard loud, almost banging footsteps echoing throughout the staircase, gradually changing into clanking steps that seemed to descend their way, the big guy, Aria thought as she readied for an inevitable confrontation as the confines of the underground prison did not provided an ample breathing room, much less a battlefield.

*BAM BAM BAM*

The footsteps were slow and loud, yet it continued to come closer, inching towards them. Lander looked up to the pink twin tailed girl in front of her, amazed that she had the ability to infiltrate this secured area, but what makes him more curious was that she knew he was a Rank EX Butei. Wherever Branch this girl came from, she might have a high disposition, he thought as he scanned the area for any possible escape routes, yet it was in vain.

_**"WHO GOES THERE?"**_ The big man scowled as he reached the last five steps leading to the room, his vision clearly saw that there was something abnormal ahead of him as he saw silhouettes moving around, when there wasn't anyone who should be. His hands darted through under his heavy leather coat, grabbing the big gun out of it's holster, a .50 Desert Eagle, a gun noted for it's raw impact power, yet a little bit heavy for beginner use, but for this bear of a man, handling this type of firearm was next to drinking tea.

As soon as Aria heard the screams from the stairs, she nimbly pushed the grounded Lander towards the back of the room, his body rolling on the ground as she herself moved away from the lone entrance to this death zone. _"Listen, you stay here, I'll take care of him."_ She said, prepping Lander up in a sitting position as she regretted her early words against him. Lander nodded. The big guy cautiously descended the last remaining steps the long flight of had to offer, his big, heavy gun aimed ready, at the same time Aria leered closer to the entrance, the two M911's trained forwards.

It was an inevitable encounter, both fighters knew.

* * *

A/N: Quite the long Chapter we have here eh? Sorry if I am quite slow, I've been addicted to playing Dragon Nest lately hahaha. I hope you guys still enjoy this as well as my Accel World fic. Anyways, nothing more to say, stay moe my friends!


End file.
